Countdown
by andillfinditinasong
Summary: Inspiration from a tumblr post: What if we all had watches that counted down until we met our soul mates? No longer a one shot. Will be a story with most likely 5 chapters.
1. Ally's Soul Mate

**Hey guys! I just got this inspiration from the post on tumblr about what if we have watches that counted down until you met your soul mate. So here it is. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

She woke up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Today was the day. The day she would supposedly meet her soul mate. She rolled out of bed and glanced at her wrist. 0 days 6 hours 34 minutes 32 seconds. Her mother burst into her room. "Oh Ally dear, this is such a special day!" Her mother skipped about the room as if she were a little kid. "Mom, you're more excited about this than I am." Her mother grabbed her arms and looked at her daughter, "I know, I know. I'm just thrilled that after today you don't have to worry about any of this nonsense." Ally smiled and politely shooed her mom out of her room so she could get ready. She picked out a typical Ally outfit with floral jeans, a pink peplum top, and a pair of pink wedges. She put on just a touch of makeup and curled the tips of her hair.

"Oh Ally, you look beautiful!" Ally smiled and thanked her mom as she walked out of the door and to her job at Sonic Boom. Her dad owned the store so she typically took weekend shifts. She pushed open the glass doors and turned the sign to the side that said "We're Open!" She stepped behind the counter, immediately pulling out her song book. Soon enough her best friend Trish walked in. "Guess who got a job at the Pet Store?" The curly haired Latina said, shrugging and walking up to the counter. "So, are you nervous?" Trish asked, clearly referring to the time ticking down on the brunette's wrist. "A little, it's kinda weird to think it is going to be someone I haven't met before. It could be someone I have seen but not necessarily met. I'm just glad the time should be up during my shift, which means whoever it is must like music." Trish nodded in agreement before making her way to the magazine rack by the cushioned seats in the corner of the store.

It was finally her lunch break and Ally glanced down at the numbers on her wrist. She twirled the bracelet around her arm as she made her way down to the food court. She really didn't want to interact with anybody because that left fewer people for possibilities of her soul mate. She still had 3 hours 21 minutes and 5 seconds but she was nervous. She grabbed her usual lunch of a chicken patty with a side of fries and a pickle along with a Dr. Pepper. She sat at her usual little table on the edge of the food court. Every time someone walked by it she would glance at their wrist to see how much time. Anyone who already had found their soul mate had begun going into negative numbers, which showed how much time had passed since they met their soul mate, and occasionally there was someone whose number had always been at 0 which meant they either had no soul mate. If your soul mate died then the timer would go completely blank. Ally always felt sad for those people, she couldn't imagine watching her timer go completely blank, or to always have the daunting evidence that you didn't have a soul mate. Of course, those with no soul mate were extremely rare, Ally had ever known one person like that and that was her uncle, who honestly didn't mind. Soon enough her lunch break was over and she had to get back to Sonic Boom.

She walked back behind the counter, taking her dad's place as he quickly rushed out the door for free samples at the food court. She chuckled and went to writing down about her day so far, careful to pay mind to every customer that walked in no matter how many times it interrupted her writing. After clearing out most of the customers Ally was beginning to anticipate the time when her timer would reach 0. She would no longer have to worry about waking up to a blank timer, and she wouldn't have to wonder about who it was anymore. Once she met her soul mate everything would fall into place. She began organizing a display when she glanced down at her watch 2 hours 0 minutes and 53 seconds. _Only a couple more hours _she thought. Trish came over to where Ally was, clearly avoiding a job. "It's so weird to think that while your 18 and you're about to meet your soul mate while I'm not gonna meet mine until I'm 24!" Trish said, glancing at her wrist which read 2243 days 23 minutes 8 seconds. Ally didn't know whether Trish was looking for sympathy or for a mutual feeling of frustration so she just shrugged and walked up to the practice room. She opened the door and scurried around the boxes and clutter to sit down at the old wood piano. She ran her fingers over the top and sighed as she ran her fingers delicately over the keys. She poured out all of her feelings from today into a soft melody, effortlessly touching the keys careful to strike each emotion she felt about today. She was nervous, happy, excited, and every other emotion someone could possibly have. Soon enough Trish came up, "Hate to interrupt your personal music session, but there are some customers down there and the entire reason I came here was to avoid work." Ally laughed as she followed Trish back down the steps. She glanced at her wrist to see the time was now down to 42 minutes 7 seconds. She helped the few customers down there and soon it was completely empty except for a sleeping Trish in one of the chairs in the far corner of the room. Ally nervously spun the bracelet around her arm as it reach 2 minutes 5 seconds. "Trish!" Ally ran over to Trish, the panic was now starting to build up and Ally couldn't stand holding it in. "Trish what if it's so old guy. Or someone who hates music. Or…" Trish just groaned and told Ally that she'll be fine. Ally huffed in frustration and headed over to the doors. _Leave, or stay here. Leave, or stay here. _

It was down to 57 seconds. Her palms were sweaty and she had decided to stay in Sonic Boom. She paced in front of the doors, starting to believe that they made her wait just so they could tell her that she had no soul mate. 10, 9, 8,… No sign of anyone coming in. 7, 6, 5… Deep breaths Ally. Suddenly she saw someone rushing towards Sonic Boom. 4, 3, 2… The door flew open and Ally turned towards the tall blonde standing in the doorway. He held up his wrist pointing to it, and Ally just nodded and walked up to him. "Is yours at 0 too?" He nodded and smiled. "I'm Austin Moon." She smiled back "Ally Dawson."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought. I really loved writing this, it made me think about how things would be if it was really like this. Please review :)**

**Tumblr: maranochristmas**


	2. Author Note

**Thank you guys for all the fantastic reviews! Quite a few of you requested me to add on to this story, or even just one more chapter. I'll see what I can do, and hopefully I might be able to sequel to this one. **

**Anonymous - Thank you! That really means alot, I'll be sure to write some more **

**NamesTen - Thanks!**

**MUSICxTOOxLOUD - Haha thanks. I'll definitely post either another chapter or continue this story to be a shorter multi-chapter.**

**Coolkat88 - Definitely more! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Got2LiveItBigTime - I love your point! Glad you liked it!**

**R5Idolizer - Well thank you for the applause :)**

**Lover-Bug - Definitely gonna add on! It may be a sequel, but it depends on how much more I think I can write based on the first chapter.**

**R5AAFan - Wouldn't it?**

**Keep watching for a sequel or another chapter. If it's a sequel I'll probably post an author note and tell you guys what it's called, etc. **

**Thanks again! **

**~Erin**


	3. Trish's Soul Mate

**Here it is! the next part of the story. I decided to do Trish's soul mate meeting next. Then, I'll do Austin and Ally's life after meeting up until this point in the story. Then I'll do after Trish meets her soul mate. Then, I think I'll do Austin right before he meets Ally. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trish woke up in a nervous sweat. Today was the day she was going to meet her soul mate, and she just had the worst dream.

**The Dream:**

_Trish was walking down the street with only a minute left on her watch, and suddenly she saw a handsome guy walking down the other side of the street. She didn't bother walking over to that side of the street, if that guy was her soul mate they would both end up in the same place at the right time. Suddenly the handsome stranger walked across the street just as a car was coming. She began to yell at him to run back to the sidewalk, but for some reason he couldn't hear her. She kept yelling, hoping he would hear her if she yelled loud enough but it was too late. The car impacted with him and he fell to the ground. She looked down at her watch, and sure enough, it had gone completely blank._

**End of Dream**

Trish paced nervously around her room for a few minutes before deciding to call her best friend Ally. Ally had met her soul mate 6 years ago, and her and Austin were now married and had 3 kids. They decided to stay in Miami, where Austin had gotten a recording deal with Starr Records, and Ally could continue to write music for Austin and work at the store she loved so dearly, Sonic Boom. Trish picked up her phone and dialed Ally's number.

"Hello?"

"Ally! Oh my god I just had the worst dream."

"Trish it was just a dream, nothing to freak out about. Besides, isn't today the day you're supposed to meet your soul mate?" Trish chuckled at her friend. Leave it to Ally to remember when her day to meet her soul mate was.

"That's the thing. The dream was about my soul mate, and it freaked me out."

"Oh. As much as I would love to hear about it, I have to make breakfast for the kids."

"Pleeease Ally. It's super important." Trish could hear her friend huff into the phone before agreeing.

"Ok. Fine. Enlighten me."

"So I had a dream that just as I was about to meet my soul mate, he darted across the street to meet me, but then he got hit by a car and my watch turned blank."

"Oh Trish. That's awful! But it was just a dream."

"But, it felt so real!"

"Well, if you think it felt so real then why don't you check your watch?" Trish's eyes slowly wandered to her watch. It read 4 hours 21 minutes 55 seconds. She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Ally, you always know what to do to calm me down."

"That's good to hear. Do you by any chance wanna come over for lunch? We haven't really seen each other in a while, even though we only live 15 minutes away from each other."

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Well what time are you supposed to meet your soul mate?"

"Like 1, almost 2 o'clock."

"So, can you come around noon?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye!"

Trish hung up the phone and got dressed. She decided to head to the mall and just walk around before lunch. She got some coffee from the coffee shop and headed to Sonic Boom. She knew Ally wasn't working but she needed something to pass the time. "Hey Tiffany!" Trish greeted the new employee. Ever since Austin and Ally got married, and Ally has to care for the kids while Austin is working, Ally had to hire someone to work the empty hours. "Hey Trish!" Trish soon had wasted enough time, and it was getting close to noon. She got in her car and drove to Ally's house. "Hey Als!" She hugged the brunette as soon as the door opened. "Hey Trish!"

"Is the whole gang here?"

"Well I am, along with the kids, but Austin is on his way right now."

"Awesome."

"Andrew and Amelia come down please!" The two twins came running downstairs. They both had Austin's blonde hair, but they had Ally's chocolate brown eyes. "I'll be right back, I need to go get Anna." Anna was the youngest, she was only 6 months old. Ally came back down quickly without a baby in her arms. "She's still napping, she'll probably wake up in a little bit." They all walked into the kitchen where Ally had set up a plate of sandwiches. "Ok. Andrew what do you want?"

"Pizza!"

"We don't have pizza. Just sandwiches."

"Uhm. Pancakes!" Ally laughed at the mini Austin.

"_Andrew_."

"Fine. I want.. Ham! With… Cheese!" Ally set the sandwich on his plate along with some chips, carrots, and apples.

"Amelia?"

"Turkey!" Ally did the same thing as she did with Andrew's plate. Just as Trish was getting her sandwich Austin walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" The twins chaotically ran towards their dad and clung onto his legs.

"Oh no!" He joked, acting like he couldn't move. Ally and Trish giggled and Austin came over and hugged Ally and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No pancakes?" Ally chuckled and shook her head. "No. No pancakes." Austin looked slightly disappointed but he quickly grabbed a sandwich and sat down at the table.

After lunch they sat down on the couch while the twins played and Ally was holding Anna. "She looks so much like you Ally!" Ally laughed. "She's only 6 months."

"I mean in the face. I think she will have brown hair like you too."

"Maybe." Trish glanced at her watch, 20 minutes 34 seconds.

"I think I might head out. Clearly my soul mate won't be here."

"Good point. Stay for a little longer though?"

"Fine." 19 minutes flew by.

"Oh no! I better at least go outside." Trish leaped out of her chair and out the door like a flash. She was looking at her watch and suddenly it reached 0 seconds. She gasped and looked up and collided with a tall red-head. "Ouch!" She stumbled back and they looked at each other. "You must be my soul mate?" Trish shrugged at the red-head. "I suppose. But why are you here?"

"I'm Austin's best-friend. I'm Dez."

"Trish. I'm Ally's best-friend."

"Well, let's go inside."

"Gladly." They looped their arms through each other's and walked through the door.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I thought you Trez shippers would appreciate this part of the story. **

**Keep an eye out for the next part of this story. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**~Erin**

**Tumblr: andillfinditinasong**

**Twitter: eecaudill**


End file.
